Lost and Found
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Dawn finds herself lost, hurt, and in danger. So who finds her? You guessed it, Paul. Ikarishipping


**Disclaimer: **Seriously, do you _really _think I own pokemon? Because I don't!

**Summary**_: _Dawn gets lost in a large city. What happens when Dawn is cornered by three men who, well... tries to make her 'do it' against her will? Who's there to save the day? The one and only Paul! To make Dawn's day worst, she nearly breaks her leg! Sure, helping out Dawn would ruin Paul's reputation but he's willing to help anyway.

* * *

Dawn should've known today would have been a bad day. It was always a bad day for her on gloomy days that threatened rain and thunder. Bad things would happen to her that would make her day bad, such as: Her grandma dying, a nearby house fire such as one of her neighbors, one of her best friend getting attacked by a Rhyperior or an Ursaring, etc. All these events have happened to Dawn on gloomy days such as that day.

Ash, Brock, and her woke up in this big City, which honestly she didn't know the name of, in the City's Pokemon Center. Ash saw a Hot Dog Stand, (Yes, that early in the morning) and Brock swore he saw Pike Queen Lucy, and of course just had to run off, proclaim his love to her, ask her to marry him, and get knocked out cold by the famous Brock-tamer, Croagunk. Ash eating hotdogs like a starving Snorlax, and Brock most likely being out cold by Croagunk's famous Poison Jab, left Dawn all by herself, not knowing where they have run off to. A blue-hair teen (being sixteen) all alone in a big City with a short mini-skirt, of course was an attraction to bad things and bad guys...

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

"Hey toots." greeted a mischievous voice that brought shivers down my spine. I turned around to see a short, pudgy man dressed in a gray-blue suit.

On the man's left was the frame of a tall (around 6 and half feet or so I would guess), skeleton image of a man wearing a brown leather suit along with a matching hat with a pink feather on it. On the right, was a stout man in the same brown suit and hat as the other man, and also had somewhat of a hairy caterpillar above his lips along with a small brown beard.

"Look like we found our self a lost kitten fellas." I heard the second guy say, followed by a snicker.

I gasped slightly and backed up into a cold, solid wall behind me. "Who-who are you?" I stuttered, shaking nervously.

"We? I think the question is who are _you, _princess." the third one told her.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh, not much." the suppose leader of the gang answered. "Just gonna have a little fun."

I gulped then managed to say, "Leave me alone! If you don't I-I'll... I'll scream!"

The three laughed cruelly, the laugh was followed by the sound of thunder. I felt tiny droplets of water touch my skin, causing shivers to go up and down my body. "I'm serious! I will scream!" I threatened. They laughed even harder at my threats. I felt my face drop.

"Thanks for the laugh kid, but unfortunately you're not going anywhere." the third one said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Don't even bother screaming, no one will be able to hear you." My face dropped some more, tears started to form in my eyes.

"I get her first." I heard the boss grunt. I felt my legs start to shake, and I fell down to my knees. "Leave me alone." I whimpered.

"Oh, but why? Don't worry, it'll be fun, lighten up." he told me with mischief in his voice. He started to take off my shirt, but I pushed him, knocking him against the wall. I made a run for it, but unluckily for me, the other two stopped me, grabbing me by the arm fiercely. I cried out in pain, clenching my teeth.

I heard the boss start to shift on the ground, then slowly get up. He grabbed me menacingly and pushed me up against the wall. "Listen brat," he grunted. "You aren't going nowhere." Tears were now rolling down my eyes.

"Please, don't..." I pleaded, but soon I felt my shirt being lifted over my head, and cold raindrops kissed my skin, making it where more tears streamed out of my eyes uncontrollably. I tried to struggle out his strong grip, but he was too strong. I felt as if I was going to faint. I tried to reach for my poke balls, but the guy saw the move and took them from me before I could send one out to attack.

"Don't even try it, princess." he whispered in my ear. I forced back a sob. I felt myself ready to collapse. He was about to unsnap my bra when...

"Electabuzz, thundershock!" a familiar voice yelled.

"What the-!" the guy let go of me, and I collapsed onto the rain-soaked ground. There was a "bzzz" sound, like electricity crackling and a loud scream.

"Boss!"

"Boss, are you alright?"

"Lets get out of here!" I heard the three yell.

I forced myself to look up, but all I saw was a blur of purple. 'Could it be?' I wondered. I reached for my shirt and put it back on, but afterwards I fainted, too weak to stand up.

"Annoying girl." was all I heard before I completely blanked out.

--

"Wake up." I heard a voice demand, soon I felt myself being shook.

I gurgled something, and then looked up seeing the same purple blur as before. The blur soon came into focus, and I realized it _was _Paul.

"Paul?" I asked surprise, putting a hand to my forehead. I stood up unstably.

"Yes...?" he said.

I realized it was still raining and began to shiver. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, the rain clouding my vision.

"Saving you, that's what." he snapped. "That guy almost raped you." The memories from the event before suddenly came rushing back to me and I twitched. I flushed a bit, embarrassed by the word, disturbed by the memory.

"Why didn't you try to defend yourself?" Paul asked.

"I-I did!" I defended. "He was just... too strong..."

"Where's that weakling trainer and breeder friend of yours?" Paul questioned.

"..." I stood silently, unable to remember.

"They ran off somewhere... I can't remember where." I told him.

"Whatever, I'm going."

"Wait!" I heard myself call out.

"What?" he asked, impatiently.

"Can I go with you? I don't want them to come back!" I called out, beginning to tear up.

I saw Paul's face soften, and he sighed. "Fine," He muttered.

I smiled happily and hugged him. "Thank you!" I squealed.

"Whatever, now lets go." he said.

"What were you doing over there, anyway?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I... don't know." I answered. Somehow, I felt as if my memory from the earlier events have been erased.

"Hmph... You're lucky I came just in time." Paul grumbled.

Suddenly, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my face started to feel hot. 'Paul _must _have saw me in my bra!' I felt thousands, no **zillions **of Butterfrees and Beautiflies dancing around in my stomach. Somehow, I felt a bit sick, probably from the thought of Paul seeing me without a top on, in my bra. I mean, I _was _sixteen and I certainly didn't have a small chest, and he _was _seventeen! Get my point? I'm a female, he's a male. I don't care if he acts like he's not interested in girls, 'cause it still doesn't take away those facts! Boys have hormones, and who knows, right? Seeing me without a top on is like me seeing him with only boxers on! Okay, maybe was over-exaggerating but who cares!

Paul noticed my red face and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I grumbled.

Suddenly, I felt the ground before me slip and the ground began to shake furiously. The trembling of the ground only lasted like ten or fifteen seconds but it was enough to make my day about ten times worser. Me, being the unlucky person I am, was by a hill (who knew a city could be by a grassy hill area) and ended up sliding down the hill, running into an old, already worned out tree that later tumbled down onto my leg.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed, starting to sob loudly from the pain that was burning my leg.

"Dawn!" I think I heard Paul yell as he slid down the hill and next to me.

I tried to pull my leg out form under the tree, but the pain was too great. Tears rolled down my eyes. The weight of the tree began to vanish, however as Paul lifted up the tree just enough for me to free my leg. The pain began to worsen as I moved it, now that the tree was off my leg it felt even_** more**_ painful.

My crying began to slow down, but I was still in a hell lot of agony. I forced one of my eye a third of the way open, glancing at my bruised up leg with bleeding scratches. My breathing increased slightly as I looked at my leg. I felt myself being lifted up, and I glanced up to see that Paul had picked me up bridal style, now carrying me up the hill. I felt my face turn a light pink, and my breathing rate increased. He set me down on the ground when we were ten to twenty feet away from the hill he just carried me from.

Out of his backpack he took some disinfectant and some bandaging cloth used to dress wounds. First he sprayed the disinfectant onto any open wound, then wrapped the cloth around the cuts that were bleeding badly.

"Let me see your arm." Paul said.

"Huh?" I glanced at my arm, and realized there was a huge, gaping cut bleeding madly onto the grass. Now that I realized the injury was there, the wound was stinging in pain. Or maybe it was just because Paul just sprayed disinfectant spray on it. Like the other wounds, he wrapped the cloth around my arm, securing it from bleeding all over the place.

"Thanks." I said quietly, blushing inconspicuously.

"Whatever." he said in his usual manner. He gently took my arm and place it around his shoulders and wrapped his arm around my waist to help support my walking now that my leg was...nearly broken. "Lets get you to the pokemon center."

As we, ( I ) limped to the pokemon center, I stared at him, wondering why he's being so nice to me (Well, helpful). The rain fell onto us in fat droplets. As we neared the pokemon center the clouds started to pour out more rain.

"Oh dear! What happened to you?" asked the pink hair nurse as they entered. She rushed to us, a flash of lightning decorating the sky, lighting up the room.

"There was this earthquake and I fell down a hill I was by." I explained, wincing at the memory.

"Here, I'll check to make sure your wounds are properly taken care of." Nurse Joy offered.

"Thanks."

--**Normal P.O.V.**--

About ten minutes later, Dawn came out still in the same bandages as before. Paul was sitting on a waiting bench, staring outside at the rain and flashes of lightning. Nurse Joy smiled sweetly at him.

"Before you ask, I've already got a room for you two." Nurse Joy told them, still smiling her sugar sweet smile.

"Thank you." Dawn told her.

Paul bowed and thanked her too. Dawn limped to the room, and sat on the closest bed, claiming it as her own. As Paul entered, he just threw his backpack on the floor next to the bed he'd be sleeping on and left. Dawn gave him a questioning look, and followed him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Paul shot her a cold glare and replied in his usual cold manner, "Why do you care."

Small tears started to form in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She followed him outside the pokecenter and found him gazing up at the sky, with the lightning decorating the sky every fifteen or twenty seconds. He was under the part of the pokecenter where he couldn't get wet from the rain.

"You could get sick from being out here." Paul heard Dawn tell him.

Paul glanced up at her, glaring.

"Why were you being nice to me?" Dawn asked him.

Paul didn't answer but instead watched the rain that would hit the solid pavement, and the wind that blew the oak trees that surrounded the pokecenter. Finally, he questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you help me? Like when I fell down that hill, and those guys..." she replied, setting her crutches by the bench he was sitting on, and sat next to him.

Paul stared lifelessly at the sky. "It just... felt like the right thing to do, I guess." he replied. "Besides, I couldn't just stand there and watch as those guys molested you. And if you lost enough blood, you could've died."

Dawn smiled at him, gratefully_. 'Maybe he isn't such a bad person..._' Dawn thought to herself.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

Paul stared at her, noticing her pink cheeks. Dawn felt Paul's gaze at her, and turned her face to his direction. As she did, she felt the urge to kiss him. And she did. Slowly, she placed the hand of her good arm on his face, and stretched her neck until her lips and his lips were connected.

Paul felt his throat go dry, and his mind go blank, his heart beating faster than ever. Why was he feeling this way? He wondered. He felt himself kiss her back, and as if his body was acting on his own he wrapped one of arm around her small waist, the hand of his other arm touching her silky blue hair. As they separated, Paul found himself staring into beautiful, midnight blue orbs. As for Dawn, she found herself thinking to herself how kissing Paul had made this the best day of her life...

Maybe getting lost wasn't always a bad thing. Especially when your love found you.

* * *

**_Reviews please? Also, like a lot of other stories, this story was made out of boredom. And yes, this story was cheesy, but who doesn't like cheese? :-)_**


End file.
